Yesterday Once More
by AfterSundown
Summary: Post 5x16. After their steamy night together as the final goodbye, Damon and Elena awake to find themselves in the 1800's with a younger version of the dark-haired vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_"Elena, please! Just listen to me-"_

 _"No, Damon." She cut him off, shaking her head. "I don't care what you have to say anymore. You murdered my friend, tried to kill my brother and_ _massacred_ _God knows how many people while I was gone. You should have noticed it wasn't me. You should have been the person to spot it out of all people... but you didn't. You let Katherine take over and_ _destroy_ _us. And what you did just proves that you are a monster and you don't deserve love or forgiveness. I wish I would have stayed with Stefan. It would have saved me so much trouble and I would be happy._ _He has always been the better choice and the better man..." She paused, turning to_ _him slowly as if to_ _torture_ _him._ _"Have a nice miserable_ _existence. I'm done with you Damon Salvatore. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't try to interfere in my life anymore. Goodbye, it's over."_

Damon gasped, awakening from the nightmare. He groaned into the chilly air and took a moment to swallow down all the cruel words thrown at him. It reflected every fear that lied deep within the dark recesses of his mind that he feared would come true with each passing day. It almost seemed _too_ real. Elena had already decided she didn't want to be with him anymore so what was to stop her from spewing out those words and crushing him forever? He definitely deserved it. The optimism he carried in his heart that their relationship could be fixed vanished the moment she said they were over. He did the exact thing he promised himself he never would do; betray her trust.

He had been shocked she didn't run from the hills screaming when she found out about his killing spree that almost included her brother _again._ But, she surprised him once more. She faced him with her head held high, determined to stay and have the conversation that would no doubt break him... which it did. Her broken, hazel eyes was all he needed to see that he had lost her for good this time. He killed her friend and attempted to murder Jeremy on account of his broken heart and turned innocent people only to kill them so he could live.

He should have noticed the _signs._ They were plain as day and right in front of him. She was right in the dream and in their previous conversation. He should have noticed the lack of warmth in her chocolate orbs and the sharp edge of her words, leading all the way up to when she ended them. Elena would _never_ break his heart and walk away without a backwards glance. That isn't her.

And his insecurities got a hold of him quicker than his sense of reality. Katherine's vicious opinions only voiced those small thoughts that dwelled in the back of his mind that said how wrong he was for Elena. If he didn't have them, Katherine never would have gotten away with passing as Elena.

But, now, it was too late. The _real_ Elena was done with him and that was all that mattered. _Way to go Damon._

She had connected to a part of him others could ever hope to reach. She saw a part of him he never wanted or experience again. She touched him and saw his reaction, beautiful and raw. She saw the beauty in his darkness, just as he saw darkness in her beauty. For those moments she was more real than the blood in his veins, and he felt her like the slow, dead beating of his heart. The bond they made was still molten when she pulled away, too nascent to resist her urge to hide once more and to protect herself. He had called for her and held out his hands in hope she would take them and forgive him once more as his eyes filled with tears behind the wall be built to keep people out; but she would not return his love. Not this time. And so, his world has become blacker than it ever was before, darker than before her presence, loneliness crippling his every plaguing thought. His lungs struggled for even the smallest breath against ribs of stone and his feet have lost their wanderlust. Before he met her, his heart was hard, full of lead, and with her she had made it soft and vibrant, but now it was just broken. All because of his ignorance that couldn't tell two completely different women apart.

His eyes fluttered open and was met with a darkening grey sky. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight. _A sky?_ He raised up and looked around. He was in the woods. Great big, tall trees were all around for what seemed like miles. And, he had been laying on the forest floor.

He was just lying next to an exhausted Elena after their break up sex and now he was in the middle of the woods? How in the hell did he get here?

He turned to his right and pressed his palms against the ground, ready to push off of it and stand but froze when he touched something rough next to him. His jaw fell slack and his eyes widened when his gaze landed on the face of the person next to him.

 _Elena._

She was curled into a ball, her dark lashes closed hiding her beautiful hazel orbs from the world. Her hands were tucked underneath her head, using them as a pillow rather than the hard ground of the forest. She was dressed in the leather jacket he had bought her during the summer and jeans along with her regular flat boots. Seeing her only caused more questions to sprout in his mind on how they had gotten there and why. He stood and wiped his jeans off, knocking leaves off of the material before walking on the other side of the sleeping brunette.

Her lips were slightly parted, her face completely oblivious to the outside world. Though the saying stood true. _Ignorance is bliss._ He sighed and bent down, placing his hand underneath her back and the other curled under her knees. He lifted her up into his arms bridal style and she smiled in her sleep, cuddling closer to his shirt covered chest. He didn't bother to wake her; he just didn't have the strength. He wanted to be selfish for a little while longer and hold her as close as he could before she would inevitably push him away again. But, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it though.

He made sure she was secure and comfortable in his arms and started walking in a random direction. He knew very well he could just sped to any location and find out where he was in under a minute but... he was just looking for an excuse to keep her in his arms for as long as he could one last time. Because he knew the moment she woke up, the strain on their relationship would return. She needed to stay asleep for as long as she could. It couldn't end yet as the night before had. Even if he spent a hundred years in this position with her in his arms, it would never be enough.

His hands itched to touch her in some form; her hair, her skin or those lips. He loved to run his fingers on her – not always in a sexual way but her face, her petite hands or her obsidian tresses that fell in tousled locks. Her warmth would seep into his being and comfort him without ever opening her mouth, just as it always had. Her arms wrapped right around him bring a peace he's never known before, a calming of the storms in his heart. In her embrace he starts to believe that there is nothing out there to fear, that there is sunshine, beautiful trees and kind people - friends to be. He'd melt into her like ice-cream on a warm porcelain bowl, like he belonged next to her, like she belonged next to him. And each time before they parted the aching to be in her arms would begin anew. Wrapped around her is the only medicine he needed, it is the light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky.

But, he _could_ stare all he wanted. It was really all he could do at this point, no pun intended.

Her emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face, even in a calm sleeping state. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips that send his mind into a virtual state of intoxication. The sight only caused another chain reaction of guilt inside of him. Elena wasn't beautiful in the classic way; no flowing golden curls or piercing green eyes but in her ordinariness, she was stunning even in her perfect, naked form as her skin glistened with sweat. If God was real, he believed she was his masterpiece made especially for him.

He stopped walking for a moment, taking a pause before sitting the brunette down on the stump of a cut down tree with his arms still wrapped firmly around her. He didn't know why he did it but something inside told him too. Just for a moment.

With the small amount of time he had left, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the soft skin of her cheek. He knew he shouldn't have but the urge was uncontrollable. He feels warmth spread through his limbs from the small gesture and his mind falls into a pleasant buzz. He couldn't help the smile that placed itself on his lips and how unbelievable it was to be happy in this moment, instead of placing a mask on to hide himself from the world. He was able to just be _Damon_ around her and not the monster everyone thought he was. But, now, he couldn't even do that because he screwed it up.

He pulled back from her and a deflated sigh escaped his lips at his actions and the mess he made.

His hands gripped tighter around her clothing and turned his gaze away to gather himself. He turned back, ready to pick her up and continue walking in silence as his memories continued to haunt him when he froze as big, doe orbs now stared back up at him.

He wondered how long she had been awake and internally smacked himself. Usually, he would be able to sense when she wakes up. The pattern of her low heartbeat changes from a slow, steady pace to a faster, upbeat one. But now, he was so distracted that he didn't noticed until he had already been caught.

She looked up at him through her thick, dark lashes with parted lips and a curious expression.

Unexpectedly, his hand slid farther down to her lower back. It settled there and slowly pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was inches away from his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Flashes of the night before started to creep inside her mind and she subconsciously licked her lips. She remembered how his hands ran up her bare arms, jump starting her heart all over again. She remembered his fingers leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched with his soft lips soon following. For those few hours she felt love, safety and passion once more. And for those few hours he brung her back to life, revive what was lost and restore what was shattered.

Elena inched forward and her warm breath hit his skin as her stare fell down to his lips. If the eyes are the gateway to the soul, the lips are the same thing for the body. They are softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come that made her body shiver in desire. His hand reaches under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. His lips part and their breaths mingle. Her heart flutters and both his hands push her lower back closer to his lips.

She splayed her hand against his chest intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. She asked herself why. The answer should be easy enough. The weeks she was gone proved plenty. Though she knew a part of her didn't want to give in, she found herself leaning closer.

When they kissed, her brain lit on fire she warmth spread throughout her entire body. The first time on her porch wasn't enough but definitely satisfying. After that. She had been addicted. She wanted more and could no longer stop the urge to jump on him and forget Stefan. Now, she couldn't bare to go without his kiss or him. Those kisses were her salvation and her torment. She lived for them and even when she died she would always feel the memory of them.

His hands came up to rest on her hips, gripping the material of her clothes as her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. She hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw there made her gasp. Lust and desire. Though, she shouldn't be surprised. It was the same reaction Damon always had moments before they kissed but seeing it now seemed like an entirely new experience.

However, before she could ponder it further, Damon's hand slid underneath her cheek and pulled her closer. His crystal blue eyes were now almost dark blue as the ocean and the sight sent a wave of eagerness through her.

She slightly tilted her head and slowly closed her eyes when she saw him leaning down. And just as she felt his lips barely touching hers, a roll of thunder crackled through the air and Elena pulled away as if she had been burned. Damon clenched his jaw and pulled back as she inspected where they exactly where, as though she didn't notice they were in the woods before.

"Damon?" She asked, turning his attention back to her. He raised his eyebrows at her, wordlessly telling her to continue whatever she was about to ask. "Where are we? And why are we in the woods?"

He slightly shrugged, pursing his lips in thought as he looked around at the trees. "I haven't got a clue. Can't give you an answer to that one, sweetheart. We went to bed, blissfully spent from our hot break up sex and when I woke up, we were lying in the middle of the woods."

His response only caused her questioning gaze to harden at him. She cocked her head and licked her lips. "Were you walking before you put me on this broken tree stump?" She asked, waving her hand at the wood she sat on. "And why didn't you just use your vampire speed to see where we are before I woke up? It all seems kind of dumb to walk like a regular human when you could use your speed to see where we are."

He bit back the urge to laugh. Of course, when he decided not to tap into his vampire speed and _act_ like the undead, she questioned why. But, any other time she would chastise him for using it. _How comical._

He quickly tried to come up with an excuse to her question. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to walk slow so he can hold her for as long as possible. It was desperate enough that he refused to let her go and this would only make him seem like an obsessed ex, even though she couldn't get rid of him _that_ easily.

"I was only walking for a few minutes before I sat you down. And, I figured what's the rush? Who knows what we could run into if I used my handy vamp speed. Hell, maybe the travelers are waiting for us now. At least I can be able to spot them if I'm walking and going slower than I normally would-"

"And, since when are so _cautious_? I've witnessed you run to danger without a second thought. What's so different now?" Elena interrupted, stumping him. It was obvious she didn't believe the lie he came up with but he still couldn't say the real reason. He had too much pride for that.

"I can't take the risk this time... not with you. I'm being _cautious_ as you said because you were in my arms and I wouldn't be able to protect you and fight when you were asleep so why not take it slow? But, if you weren't here, I wouldn't hesitate to run all over the place to figure out where I am." Damon replied, telling only half the truth. The chance was too big enough, it still is. But the other half of the reason didn't matter anymore because she was awake.

She analyzed his face and his dark features, asking herself if he was telling the truth or not. She knew he wouldn't be reckless, at least not much, while she was around... but she had this strange feeling that it was something more than that. Like he physically didn't want to let her go. Maybe it was why he picked her up and started walking instead of waking her up so she could walk next to him. But, she chose not to comment on it. Because as much as she didn't want it too; she felt safe and at home in his arms once again.

It was always these moments to make her forgive any wrong doing he made. Even when she was the angriest, she couldn't stay mad for this exact feeling. It begged for her to let everything go and cuddle back up in their warm bed next to him, pretending that she was okay with whatever he had done. Sure, she had forgiven all of them, and forgotten because she loved him but... this one was just too big to push away and forgive so easily. She wouldn't pretend she wasn't pissed off at him and hurt because she was. The fact that her brother had almost _died_ because he couldn't tell the difference between her and Katherine, hit her in all the right places. He had only went after Jeremy to get back at her for hurting him and that was the most painful realization.

It was that bump again. He had returned those lashes, intent on hurting her because she broke his heart. They had hit a bump and he acted out, the way she knew he would. It showed how much he truly hadn't grown. He hadn't chosen to talk with her; or even go after Katherine and argue like he always did when they fought but instead wanted to have a petty tit for tat game because he thought she no longer wanted to be with him. And, that was something she could get over... not yet.

She silently nodded before biting down her bottom lip. She started to raise up from the tree stump and Damon moved out of the way as she stood. "We should start walking again before it rains. We need to find out where we are. Besides, I need to stretch my legs."

Damon pursed his lips and nodded grimly. He didn't know why he was surprised she just did that but it didn't hurt any less.

She watched his expression and flashed a small smile, though she had no idea what it meant. All she knew was that she was fighting the urge to jump back in his arms and tell him that they were okay, even if for the moment. But, she turned her gaze form him before he body could give something away to tell him the wrong signal. She was still hurt and angry at him and that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

She took a deep breath and took a step to start to walk but froze when she heard the crunch of leaves in front of them. Her eyes shot up to the sound and searched for whatever made the noise when Damon suddenly jumped in front of her, shielding her with his body. She stood on her tippy toes and looked over his shoulder, knowing it would be a losing battle if she argued she didn't need to be protected.

The sound grew closer and she breathed a sigh of relief when a small child stepped out from the trees. He looked up from the ground, seeing the couple and smiled. His bright blue eyes sparkled, despite the blackening sky that hid the sun. Overgrown dark black locks were pushed to the side of his like bangs. His pink, plump stretched into a smile at Damon and Elena. Though, the first thing she noticed was his clothing. He looked like he belonged in a different time period.

Elena smiled happily and moved around Damon without a second thought. She walked over to the child and picked him up in her arms as the boy laid his head close to her throat. She smiled further when he cuddled into her touch and she pet his raven hair before turning back to Damon. His eyes were locked onto the child, his mouth slightly hung open at the sight of him. They grew wider the longer he stared at the boy. She couldn't make out his expression clearly. It was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, taking a step closer to Damon, the child still in her arms.

Damon swallowed, never taking his eyes away from the boy. "That's me."

Silence lay in the air like a poison and Elena's mouth fell slack. "What?" She asked, baffled. She tilted her head to look at the child comfortably placed against her chest and throat only to find his big blue eyes staring up at her, a smile on his lips. She looked at him, returning his smile, before looking at Damon. She pulled the boy away from her and held him in her hands, looking at Damon and back to the boy.

There were definitely similarities. Especially the eyes.

She licked her lips and cradled the child in her arm, his head resting on the inside of her elbow as her other hand was placed under the boy to secure him.

"Can I ask you a question, sweetie?" She softly asked and he silently nodded. "What's your name?"

"Daymin." He proudly announced looking up at Elena with a big, goofy smile.

The one-word response stumped the brunette and she took a deep breath to process the information. Here she was with a younger version of Damon, a _child._ She had the chance to watch and experience a smaller form of the man she loved.

The mini Damon cuddled closer to the warmth of her skin and yawned. Elena pulled him closer and smiled, slowly rocking the toddler.

"So, from what I'm witnessing, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say we're somewhere in the 1800's. Between 1843 and 1847 from the age of that kid to be exact." Damon said, walking closer and nodding his head at the child.

"I guess so." Elena agreed, looking up at him with amusement at how uncomfortable he clearly was. But her smile vanished when a small raindrop hit her arm that held the mini Damon. She looked up and pursed her lips at the sky before turning her gaze back to Damon that had now stepped even closer to her. "We should keep walking though. Maybe we'll be able to find somewhere and find out where we are before it rains."

"What we _need_ to do is find a place to stay for the night before it rains. Even though we're vampires, it would be awfully irritating to be rained on and most likely put me in a pissy mood. So, I'd rather hustle and compel a room from someone before the sky opens up and pours on us." Damon retaliated, taking a swift glance at the smaller version of him before walking around Elena and looking towards the miles of woods.

Before Elena could speak, she felt a frail hand on her jacket, rubbing on it as if to get her attention. She looked down in question and the boy spoke.

"You can stay at my home. You jus have to be quiets so my daddy or mommy won't hear."

"That's perfect. Great idea MD." Elena nodded and looked up at Damon who still had his back turned to them. She felt another rain drop on her skin and cuddled the smaller Damon into her clothing further.

Damon spun around and crossed his arms, huffing at the suggestion. "No, that's a stupid idea. Why go to his house when we could just compel a room at a motel?"

"Damon, your idea and his idea are the same. Either way, it's finding a place to sleep for the night or longer depending on how long well be here."

"Well, I don't agree and I'm not going."

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes at Damon's childish actions. She didn't feel like arguing so she decided to end it before it began. "Well, _I_ am so you can follow us or find somewhere else to sleep for the night."

She began walking into the trees, leaving Damon behind and listened to MD's directions to his home. Damon scowled at Elena's back and clenched his jaw in irritation before following.

He caught up to Elena and casually walked beside her as he listened to the younger him give her directions. He watched as a tiny smirk formed on Elena's plump lips from the corner of his eye and turned to her. "What's that about?" He asked, clearly referring to the amusement on her face.

"Nothing, really. I just knew you'd come is all."

"Yeah, yeah." Damon deflected, attempting to hide a hint of a smile. "Just get the directions to the kid's house so we can get inside before it rains. I would rather _not_ be a soaked vamp in my favorite jacket."

"Why can't you give the directions since you know where you live?"

"Because, Elena, I have not a single hint of where we are so how do you expect me to give you directions to my house when I don't know which part of the woods where in? If I would have known where we are, we wouldn't be in the woods right now. I can't just pull out my crystal ball and ask wherever we're at, you know."

She resisted the urge to smack him for the response but held back because of the child in her arms. "Don't be a smartass, Damon. I was just asking."

"And, I was just answering your question." Damon winked back as the brunette rolled her eyes and continued walking in the direction MD said.

* * *

"I still can't believe we were able to get inside so easily. I'm surprised the maids didn't spot us or anyone else." Elena whispered as they closed the wooden door to the room they now stayed in. MD jumped from Elena's arms and onto the bed, giggling when he bounced on it.

"I'm not." Damon replied, shrugging. "The maids weren't always around the house, they were mostly in my fathers study cleaning or cooking or helping my mother with something so this part of the house they normally wouldn't be in. They never came in here. No one did..."

Before Elena could question his vague response, Damon walked around the bed and sat down on one side, laying on it with his back propped up against the headboard. The miniature Damon looked over at him for a moment but turned back to Elena just as quick when the elder Salvatore refused to meet his gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena.

"This is the room you can stay in for however you want too. Just try and be quiet so my family or da maids don't hear you because my daddy would be mad."

Elena nodded and came to sat down on the bed next to MD and started to pet his fluffy hair.

"Where is your family, Damon? When we were coming inside I didn't hear or see anyone. Are they asleep?"

MD shook his head sadly and nervously played with his thumbs into his lap. "No, my family is in town buying food and clothes. They leave me here and the nice maids watch me until they get back. I usually just do what I want and run around in the yard until they get back."

Elena frowned and took a small glance over her shoulder at the Damon.

His eyes were cast down at the thin sheets of the bed and his eyes were glazed over, deep in thought. It worried her she couldn't read his emotions and how reliving this information was making him feel. She had to imagine it hurt, even after all this time. There were only a few select times Damon had spoken about his childhood but that was only to talk about his father. He never mentioned anything else. When she asked to know more, he would always brush it off or snap at him to leave it alone. She always knew it was a sore spot but she just wished he would talk about it with her.

She decided she would ask later.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that, Damon. They should take you with them instead of leaving you behind."

MD shrugged it off but smiled when he looked back up at her. "It's okay. I like it. At least I met you because I didn't go."

Elena smiled and leaned down to hug MD. "I'm happy you didn't go either."

* * *

Elena heard a door slam from downstairs and her eyes shot open, awakening at the sound. She heard a man grumble before there were footsteps on the wood and another slam of the door. MD woke up from the second door slam and raised up from the pillow he laid on, rubbing his eyes. The light voice of a woman could be heard from downstairs, calling his name. He perked up and looked towards the door.

"I have to go. My mommy's looking for me." He whispered, sliding off of the bed and walking towards the door. He opened it slightly, just enough for him to get out and looked back at Elena. "I might come back later. Bye." He said and slipped through the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Elena turned her head towards Damon, who was now sleeping soundly.

She slowly rolled onto her left side, not to wake him, and gazed over his sleeping face. His dark features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced with oblivion in the land of dreams. His baby blue eyes were hidden by his thick lashes and closed eyelids.

She could easily say that watching him sleep was one of favorite pastimes - there was nothing like it.

Any kind of strain, displeasure or panic that their everyday life caused on him, washed away the moment he closed his eyes. And even when she tried to relieve that pain or stress, it didn't always work. Sometimes it would return to haunt him hours later when they were happy or when life was calm. It never failed. But, deep in slumber serenity was plastered across his face and he was the most peaceful she had ever seen.

The smile on her face soon disappeared when she remembered what exactly what happened leading up to last night. She sighed and turned away from the vampire, getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

 _That's it for now. Next chapter will be up in the next few days (Maybe. Depends on how my week is going to start off) I hope you all enjoyed the beginning & had a happy thanksgiving! _

_Follow me on Twitter if you want to fangirl, talk, laugh all that; aluhze or on tumblr at top fanfictions . tumblr .com_


	2. Chapter 2

A loud clash of thunder rolled through the night sky as the wind picked up from outside, howling like a wolf into the darkness.

The noise from the outside world awoke the brunette and her eyes lazily fluttered open, suppressing an irritated moan when she felt the cold air creep up from underneath the covers and onto her skin.

She dug her face further into the pillow her head rested on, closing her eyes, determined to go back to sleep but found she couldn't when another clap of thunder hit the outside atmosphere.

Her hazelnut orbs quickly opened once again at the sound and she held back a sob that threatened to escaped her lips, the images of her parents momentarily haunting her.

She took a deep breath and subconsciously tightened her fingers around the thin sheet she rested on. She bit roughly down on her bottom lip and felt tears pricking at her eyes from the horrific pictures.

She slowly began to gather the courage to slip out of bed and run into the bathroom before she started to cry or wake the sleeping man next to her. But, when she started to raise up from the bed, she found she couldn't when she realized her figure was completely trapped in a tight embrace.

She titled her gaze past her left shoulder and saw Damon's peaceful face in a deep sleep, fully snuggled into her body warmth. His hands were firmly clasped around her small frame, his nose buried in her dark locks. She could feel his chest steadily rising and falling, pushing against her back with every breath.

His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective even in the dream world when wrapped around her frail body. She let her body sag and felt her muscles become loose, molding herself into him even further. It felt as if when she was in his arms all her pain went away - mental and physical, mostly the crippling pain she went through on a daily basis. If she could only stay in his arms forever, safe from the world's harmful people and beings.

One could only hope.

Elena sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of his arms unless she wanted to wake him or her let her. And by the way he was sleeping, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

She unintentionally let out a small, sharp cry when the rain poured down on the mansion, echoing through the halls and she silently cursed at herself through teary eyes. She already guessed that her eyes were puffy and red with a glassy layer of tears and licked her lips, embarrassed that she was terrified of a mere thunderstorm as grown woman.

In comparison to her parents and almost her death, the storm seemed just like a drop in the ocean of tragedies in her life but even then, the thought still didn't stop from scaring her to death with just a few waves of thunder.

The muscles of her chin began to tremble like a small child and she looked around for a light, as if it could soothe her. The walls that kept her grounded and that made her strong just _collapsed._ It took something out of her she didn't know she had left to give anymore.

Her chest grew heavy and tight as if a weight sat on top of her ribs, stealing every last rational thought to keep quiet as her vision blurred until she couldn't see clearly anymore and soon enough, she was full on sobbing into the pillow.

She hadn't noticed the shift in the bed or the missing warmth of the vampire next to her until she heard a familiar voice.

"Elena."

Her entire body froze and she quickly closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep, hoping he didn't already see she was wide awake.

"I know you're awake." He whispered, still wary of the other house guests and possibly maids that might be able to hear him. "The tension in your body and breathing rate, not to mention your cries, gave you away so stop pretending like you're asleep."

Elena huffed, irritated and opened her eyes to stare at the dark doorway of the bathroom, refusing to look up at him. It wasn't until she heard the thunder again that she visibly cringed and cried harder.

Damon silently leaned down and wrapped his arms around the crying brunette, pulling her into his arms to offer any sort of comfort he could give. He seemed to know exactly what she was crying over and felt nothing but sympathy for the girl that went through hell everyday of her life and still managed to be the strongest person he had ever met. It had always fascinated him but knew without a doubt it's one of the many reasons he fell for her. She had seen and experienced it all, but still lived on even stronger than before.

She's always wanted to find a good life, to be truly happy and for that she knew she must carry on, to keep walking through every pain and hurt. And she deserved to have these moments to let herself soothe, she deserved all the time in the world to grieve, so he didn't do anything but lay there and let her cry it out.

She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at anything she could reach as her shoulders shook with grief. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his bare chest. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling her back into the outstretched arms of her grief.

A tiny lapse caused her to pull away, blinking with clumped lashes, and she stared up at Damon. Her dark brown eyes looked as if an ocean had been encased inside of small glass marbles, completely on display. They screamed at him not to leave her as her hands tightened around his arms.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, stinging her tear stained face. Her eyes now filled with more tears glistening in the light, bouncing sorrow through the atmosphere of the room.

"I won't baby. I'm not going anywhere." Damon softly promised, running his thumb over her soaked cheeks, wiping away the hair matted to her skin.

Her pink lips stretched into a small smile before it vanished and she looked down to turn away from him, casting her gaze to his lower chest that caused her to blush.

"Why were you crying?" He softly asked as she raised up from his body to sit with her legs crossed. "I'm fairly certain I already know the answer for the sole reason you've never cried in a thunderstorm seeing as I've spent years around you and even slept with you many of times but I'll let _you_ tell me."

She lightly bit down on her bottom lip sheepishly and visibly sighed. "My parents. It... seemed to hit me all at once again. It was just overwhelming in the moment is all."

The fake smile she had mastered appeared once again on her lips, perfectly normal right down to the last wrinkle around her eyes. If he was anybody else, it could've fooled him.

But, he wasn't.

He saw it in her eyes; the windows to her soul and the pain she was so desperately trying to hide.

He didn't like the look on her at all.

"So, what you're telling me is this was just a _spontaneous_ emotional breakdown? It happened for _no_ reason? Forgive me but I'm having a hard time believing that. Our lives are never that simple and too complicated to even begin to figure out but I know that you're lying. You've never cried during a thunderstorm before, never." Damon stated, that certain fire she loved returning to his blue orbs as he slowly sat up and rested his back against the head board of the bed.

"Do you not remember in the summer when I tried to take you to a restaurant outside of Mystic Falls and the tire went flat? We sat in a thunderstorm for hours, talking in the backseat of the Camaro for hours until it let up and not once did I see you flinch, cry or even blink twice at the sound of lightning or thunder so spill it. Tell me the real reason you were upset."

Elena blinked and took a breath she didn't need, staring a hole in the sheets at his questions.

"I just... I felt alone, okay?" She admitted with a deflating sigh, clenching her jaw nervously before continuing without taking a glance over at the man next to her. "You're right. I've never done this before and it has never happened to me. I never used to even think twice about the rain and thunder, it seemed to really hit me and I just felt alone even though you were next to me. Call it stupid or whatever you want but I felt alone and it got to me before I could stop it."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and refused to meet his eyes, letting the silence in the room become more definite than ever.

It wasn't until she felt a warm sensation in her cheeks that she finally looked up from the sheet and met a pair of baby blue eyes staring back at her, his hands planted firmly on her cheeks.

"Elena..." Damon murmured in a whisper, shaking his head at the brunette before looking back up at her. "I know that our relationship has hit a huge rough patch and practically done in your eyes but you can always come to me for whatever reason, even if you think it's for the most inconvenient or dumbest things imaginable. I will always be there for you, no matter what and I will always be here whenever you need me." Damon whispered, passion flaring in his blue orbs as his hands moved from her cheeks down to the bottom of her jawline, lightly making her skin tingle with his touch.

"Baby..." Damon purred, his eyes drifting down to her lips and darkened with lust.

Elena's body subconsciously began to lean closer to his as her hands came up from her lap to wrap around his wrists and parted her lips in anticipation as she waited for him to make his next move.

"Yeah?"

Damon opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance to speak before the bedroom door creaked open and revealed the miniature version of him.

Damon's hands instantly slid off Elena's skin and she instantly missed the warmth, momentarily forgetting why they were even broken up in the first place.

But, she eventually moved her palms away from him and let them fall back into her lap.

She turned to the door with a small smile on her face, excited to see the child again.

Though the smile disappeared as quickly as it came when she noticed him sniffling with tear stains on his cheeks.

Elena wasn't able to get a word out before the boy wordlessly walked further into the room, taking acute breaths, dragging his lifeless teddy bear behind him. Each new wave was a hot trail of agony as his slim, bare shoulders shook violently with each rake of emotion through his frame.

He reached the side Elena was on and silently looked up at her.

His soft, innocent cobalt eyes dripped with fresh tears and ran down his cheeks as his free hand laid on top of the mattress, staring at it for a moment before he turned back to Elena.

"I had a reawy bad nightmare and I'm scared. Can I swep with you?"

The brunette was tempted to say no because of how dangerous it was for her and Damon to already be in this house with a man who hates vampires with maids running around. And, if Damon went missing for the night while his father or mother looked for him would be too great of a risk.

But, she really couldn't say no to him; not with the way his eyes were piercing her soul and begging her to comfort him in some way and she figured with how young he looked, Stefan couldn't have been born yet. She silently questioned why he didn't go to his parents but with the way Damon always spoke about him, he obviously wasn't a pleasant man to be around and if his mom and dad slept in the same room, she couldn't blame him for being wary of going to his mother in fear his father might get angry, so he was really all alone.

And for a child as young as him, it was probably one of the worst thing he had yet to experience. He was so deflated, so lost. She couldn't bare to abandon him, or ever, at a time like this.

"Of course you can sleep with us, Damon. Come here." Elena nodded her head, smiling as she reached down to pick up the boy. His teddy bear was harshly clasped in between his arms, the throat tightly pressed against his chest and her first guess was he was looking for a way to relax or feel safe until he had reached their room.

She lifted him up from the cold floor and instantly felt his arms curl around her neck until she sat him on the bed and he let go, now laying his head under the crook of her throat, finally letting the waterworks pour out as he started shaking.

He cried into her skin, his tiny hands clutching at the material of her shirt. She held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked her chest.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your nightmare about?"

The boy slowly pulled away as if he was scared she would disappear or leave him and finally met her gaze after a few moments with terrified eyes.

"I... I dreamt my mommy died and left me awone all by myself and then I was older and then daddy shot me with this other man and killed us. I was so scared..."

"Aww, poor baby." Elena whispered, placing a hand on his small back so he wouldn't fall over and softly rubbed his tear stains away with the pad of her thumb as he leaned back into her without a word.

He cuddled his tiny body into the warmth of her right shoulder, his heart rate calming and tears drying.

Elena softly began to run her fingers through his dark locks, sharing her kindness just as easily as she shares her heart, and the room grew silent.

After some time, the brunette assumed he had fallen asleep but as she slightly tilted her head downwards to take a glance at him, she saw his eyes wide open, staring at something. She looked over at the direction of his gaze and held back a smile when she realized the boy was looking at the elder version of himself.

Damon's eyes were closed, his head pointed towards the ceiling with his hands underneath his head just as how he always sleeps unless they were snuggled up together. But, from his breathing rate and upbeat heart pace, she knew right away he hadn't yet drifted off to sleep.

But before she could dwell on the thought any longer, mini Damon had already raised up from her body and quietly moved off of her.

He paused the moment his hands touched the thin sheets on Elena's left side and just bit his lip as he stared at the vampire, whom still had his eyes closed.

She could tell he was hesitant to move any closer and even fearful of the way Damon might react to him considering he had barely paid any mind to the boy since arriving. It was almost like Damon wanted nothing to do with him and Elena was curious as to why.

Though, his fear didn't last long and he grew a bit of courage after sitting there for a minute and he leaned over, lightly touching Damon's arm with his fingertips.

Damon's eyelids shot open at the action and he looked over at the boy, his face showing no emotion.

Elena watched as a small, nervous grin appeared on mini Damon's lips, happy he was finally being somewhat acknowledged by his elder self but died off seconds later when Damon all but shunned him, turning away without so much of a glance.

" _Damon._ " Elena scolded, grabbing mini Damon and pulling him back into her arms as a glassy layer of tears welled up in his eyes. "Are you serious right now? Don't be mean to this _child._ What the hell is wrong with you?"

Elena sat the boy in her open lap and wiped away his tears that just begun to slid down his cheeks with the pad of her thumb all while taking a few looks at Damon, glaring at him.

Damon wordlessly turned back to Elena with narrowed eyes and scanned over her until he met the same crystal orbs gazing back at him. The boy slightly perked up and nervously squirmed, waiting for Damon to make a move.

Elena brushed some of the boy's dark locks out of his face and tucked them behind his ear, all while she knew Damon was watching. "Don't do this Damon. All he wants is your attention."

She wiped the tear away from his cheeks and gave him a faint push into Damon's direction. "Don't deprive him of the love your family wouldn't give to you."

The minute the words left her lips, Damon moved out from in between her embrace and away from her. He slowly scooted closer to Damon once again, clearly hoping and waiting for when he would be accepted.

Silence filled the air and it felt as though time dragged on until Damon let out a huff of air, squinting his eyes deep in thought before wordlessly opening his arms up to mini Damon.

The child let out a squeal of excitement, a newfound energy making its way inside of him before he all but jumped on Damon, snuggling into his chest as close as he could.

Mini Damon's lips immediately curved upwards when his cheek was pressed against Damon's skin and lifted into a smile so genuinely sweet and innocent with just a touch of shyness that an unexpected warmth fell over the room and right through Elena's bones. Two barely visible dimples began to show on each of his cheeks as his face lit up with happiness. And even the darkness of the room couldn't stop her from witnessing.

Being close to his elder self must have been something he craved to have. She has been on the receiving end of Damon's embrace and knew first hand just how cozy it was in his arms and how much it made you never want to leave. And she was just happy Damon had decided to put whatever issues he had to the side and finally give some acknowledgement to his younger self.

It was a sight to see. Between Damon curling his arms around his mini self and the boy pushing himself further into Damon's neck, she couldn't tell which was cuter. The nightmare that had previously haunted him lulled, now only becoming a moment of the past as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Elena happily beamed watching them and laid back down, pulling her side of the blanket over her body. She giggled when the now sleeping child muttered an unrecognizable sound and Damon's eyebrows furrowed at the noise.

"What are you laughing at over there missy?" Damon asked, a smirk tugging at his lips, a teasing glint in his eyes.

No matter how much he was trying to be his usual self, she couldn't see past the almost toddler laying in his arms asleep nor could see past how adorable the seen was. She had never really saw Damon interact with anyone younger than Jeremy's age and to see him cuddled up with not only a child, but the literal version of _himself,_ was truly a blessing and one of the few things she never thought she'd experience.

She looked down at the bed as the curves of her lips turned into a smile. "Nothing." She responded, lightly shaking her head still grinning and pretended to brush it off, looking back up to meet his eyes. "Nothing at all, Damon."

* * *

The light breathing of the sleeping human was painfully aware to the completely awake vampires. They were more than used to hearing every Knick and crack not only in the Boarding House but every tiny pitter patter of animal or person walking outside. But with this child being so close, it only irritated them all the more seeing as neither could fall asleep.

It had been hours since they had last talked and she had turned away to sleep, minutes later feeling him do the same. But, no matter how many times she tried, her body just refused every attempt to go into the dream world. It was the usual for her and even Damon to stay up through the night, not just to make love every waking minute, but because since she turned into a vampire she rarely slept and found that Damon didn't either. At the time, it was useful for the both of them. Who wouldn't want to stay up all night and have sex or cuddle and talk with the person they're in love with?

Now, it was just an inconvenience. She could still feel the tension between her and Damon and though it could be classified as her fault seeing as she broke up with him, she just wished it wasn't there. But, tension in all forms has always been a part of their relationship so why should it change now? The only difference is it was more of a problem than ever before.

She knew Damon was awake. It was obvious. He never moved so much through the night and now he was tossing and turning every minute. She was surprised he hadn't woke up mini Damon and since she wanted that to happen, of course he decided to stay sound asleep. If he woke up, it would definitely relive some awkwardness.

A part of her just said to turn off and talk with him instead of trying to pretend she was asleep, knowing well and good he knew otherwise. But, she didn't know what to say or what she _could_ say. Their last night together before arriving here was a final hoorah, a goodbye. She hadn't really thought about where their relationship would be going from there but all she realized was they both needed some time away from one another. She honestly had never saw her and Damon breaking up, not after everything they've been through but right now, it's suffocating.

She just wanted them to be _them_ again. Happy, carefree and in love just like in the summer. Nothing mattered but each other and spending time together. And now, as much as she still loves him, she knows their relationship has lost some of its light after the past few weeks and it killed her to admit.

She just wants her Damon back.

A deflating sigh escaped her lips and feeling tired of the same position, she turned over to her other side only to be met with Damon looking towards the wall, obviously awake and reaching for something on the other side. She raised up her head from the pillow, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was doing but quickly laid her head back on the pillow when he came back up from the side, a now light glowing in the room.

Her eyes widened and she sat up on the bed, her mouth slightly agape. "Damon, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, laying back down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sick of being in the dark and laying here acting trying to sleep when my body obvious doesn't want too."

"But, you know the maids and everyone in this house will come in this room if they see a light on. I don't really want to get caught and tortured tonight, do you? Plus wouldn't killing someone now possibly alter the present somehow? I mean, that's how all these types of movies and books work."

Damon shrugged again. "I really don't give a fuck right now. If someone comes in, they're getting their heart ripped out because I'm not sitting in the dark any longer. It's pissing me off. And if that does happen, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Elena rolled her eyes, agitated. "Everything pisses you off, Damon. I would be surprised if anything other than me _didn't_ piss you off."

"You've always known I've had a temper sweetheart. And yes, you're right. Everything but you pisses me off."

She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at his words and instead rolled her eyes once more, masking the emotions that tiny compliment stirred inside her.

"Why can't you sleep?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea. You know I don't sleep a lot but tonight everything in my body was firmly set on _not_ sleeping."

"Mine is too. And I don't really know why either." Elena agreed, following his earlier motions and laying on her back, staring at the ceiling with a huff.

Elena let her hand fall from on top of sheet, pursing her lips at the building tension in the room but froze completely when her fingertips brushed against Damon's hand.

Her nerves were frayed to the quick and every physical action stopped completely as if she was afraid to move her body any more. Her throat grew drier than a cotton ball and she swallowed nervously before parting her lips in anticipation at the swift brush of skin that had her spine tingling with electricity.

It awakened long forgotten memories of Denver and with the smell of the outside rain creeping through the cracks of the walls around her, it all seemed to hit her like a freight truck.

She took a deep breath to let out some of the tension building inside of her but sighed to herself when it did nothing. She needed a second. Lord knows she wanted to let off some steam.

Without a moment to spare, she pulled her hand away from Damon's, immediately missing the warmth as her body suddenly felt cold without his touch and turned over away from him, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there : )

I know your gonna drag me in the reviews about how long I was gone and I give you full permission to do so but I just want to say before you do, life and writers block happened. I was planning on the 2nd chap to be out within the next two days I posted the first one but life and WB said "Nope, here's twenty projects and essays for school and here's twitter and a mental block for writing." So yeah, I couldn't get anything done. I love twitter but It's a huge distraction lmao. But school has finally calmed down and I was able to break through my block over the weekend once I sat out in the rain and just thought about what I was going to write for this chapter and it pulled me not only out of my funk but block too so really you have nature to thank.

I really hated the beginning of this chapter at first but I made myself go back through it and fix what I didn't like before I went any further and it came out so well so it made me happy to continue with the rest this time. So here's my present to my Delena family! Yay! Depression all day! But for me, it started last night ugh.

Hennyways though, I don't know what the next chap is going to be about because I just haven't had any time to think about it, though I have an idea, but I Damon promise it won't take as long this time. Mostly it'll be specifics on how they got there, their relationships things like that and fluffy moments. ANDDD thank you to everyone who also read my other story/birthday present to one of my dear friends. Means a lot to me.

I'm actually kind of nervous about posting this because it's been so long and I just feel anxious for some reason. I feel like the first chapter was a lot better but oh well. It's going up today. Deal with this crappy chap to get to the good one! And omg, sorry for such a long AN.

 _Twitter: adorebrev (I doubt I'll be on twitter much for a while because the Delena fans on twitter really piss me off and lots of people on there just... idk but follow it or comment your twitter and I'll follow you)_

 _Tumblr: topfanfictions_

 _Curiouscat: adorebrev (You can me anonymous questions on there)_


End file.
